


I Thought You Were Mine

by iwrotemyowndeliverance



Category: Hamilton-Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe-Modern, Angst, F/M, M/M, Nonbinary-Lafayette, Polyamorous Alex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6519805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwrotemyowndeliverance/pseuds/iwrotemyowndeliverance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John never thought this would be happening. Eliza and him had an agreement about what was allowed in this relationship. This was definitely not allowed, and yet, here we are. </p><p>Or</p><p>The modern polyamory story of when Alex is with both John and Eliza, and something happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so I'm not sure if I want this to be just a very short one shot, or continue with a story for this, so please leave comments telling me if you want me to continue this story.

John had been eating his breakfast alone in the apartment Alex and he shared when he received a text.

From: My Alexander ❤️:  
We should talk. I'll be over in an hour. 

To: My Alexander ❤️:  
Is something wrong?

The last time Alex had sent out a message like that, it had been after he got fired from his job. And before that, when he met Eliza. Maybe he had met someone else, John shook his head. Sharing Alex with Eliza was already hard enough, but another person—his phone buzzed, interrupting his thoughts. 

From: My Alexander ❤️:  
I'm fine.

From: My Alexander ❤️:  
We should just talk in person. I'll be over soon. 

Alex hadn't been to the apartment in a couple days. He lived at John and his apartment, but also at the apartment he shared with Eliza. This weekend Eliza had asked if it was alright for Alex to stay the entire time. John agreed, of course, and now it was Sunday morning and Alex had decided he wanted to come back to John's. 

A while later John heard Alex turning the key in the lock. "Honey?" Alex called out. "How was your weekend?" 

"Good." John hummed as he kissed Alex's forehead softly. "You wanted to talk?" 

"We should probably be sitting down." John nodded and they sat on the small couch. "Before we begin, I just want to apologize. I'm, I'm sorry—" 

"Alex." Alex looked up from where he had been staring at his hands. " Alexander, whatever it is, we can work past it. I love you. No matter what." 

"John please don't say that." Alex murmured.

"Alex whatever you did, it's okay." 

"John," 

"Alex, did you cheat on me?" 

Alex looked up confused, "what? No! I would never." 

"Okay, then whatever it is, it's okay." John said softly. "we've made it through hard times. We can make it." 

" 'Liza is pregnant John." Alex said harshly before realizing the gravity of his words. 

John froze, "what?" 

"She's pregnant. With my child." Alex repeated. 

"How long have you known?" 

"She told me on Friday. That's why she wanted me there for the entire weekend." 

"What does this mean? For us?" 

"She's keeping the baby." 

"I figured, but what about _us_ Alex." 

"Well, she is going to be the main parent figure for the baby—" 

"And you too, and I'll help. Right?" John asked nervously. 

"The thing is, John—" 

"We're all going to raise the baby right? All of us?" 

"There isn't going to be an _us_ anymore John." Alex whispered softly looking down at his hands. "I'm sorry."

"Alex?" 

"She asked that I stop seeing you." 

"And you said yes?" 

"I was asking her to marry me, I had to—" 

"You were asking her to marry you!?!" 

"She's pregnant with my child John. I need to be there for her." 

"And you just asked her without a thought spared for me? To _our_ relationship? Alex, when you first met her, you asked me, because I was your boyfriend, if you could start seeing her. When you wanted to sleep over at her apartment the first time, you asked and made sure I was okay. You checked in with me before you had sex. When you were spending more time with her, you always checked in with me. But here and now, when you decided to get her pregnant, you didn't ask if that was a problem for me? And marriage? You asked her to marry you! Without even asking me if I was okay with that! And when she asks you to give me up, you just happily agreed?" 

"I didn't happily agree. I'm not happy about this John. And I don't want to lose you." 

"You're breaking up with me. I think you've got that one covered." 

"John, it's not like that. If we can't be together, we can still be friends—" 

"Oh yes," John snapped, "and I'm sure you want me in your wedding as well?" 

"Best man?" Alex offered meekly, and he looked so small. 

"I can't be your best man Alex!" 

"I—John please, don't make this harder than it needs to be."

"You know, this morning? I was imagining your wedding, only, I figured that I would be the groom at it. I imagined saying the vows to you, and swearing my loyalty. Now when you and Eliza started, I knew legal marriage wasn't really an option anymore, but I still thought that I would be the one being married." 

"John please." Alex whispered. "It doesn't have to be like this. We can do something. Go on our last date. Do one last thing together." 

"What would your fiancé say?" 

"John, I don't want this to be the last memory of our relationship. Please." 

"Maybe if you wanted to use me for one last date, you should've waited to tell me the news until after you got what you wanted." 

"John please." 

John glared at him coldly, "you know, whenever you had whims and crushes, I always obliged you. If we were getting married, I wouldn't force Eliza out of the picture. But you just needed her, you needed to have a second person's love, because I wasn't enough." 

"John that's not how it was." 

"But she is enough. Isn't she? She is enough to satisfy you. And I wasn't. And you thought that both of us could maybe satisfy yourself, but then she was enough that you don't even need me anymore. Isn't that right?"

"John please. Try to understand." 

"I do." John spoke softly as he stood up. "You lied. You've been lying all along." 

"What?" Alex gaped at him.

"When I told you you could start seeing her, you promised that it wouldn't change things between us. That you would still never stop loving me—" 

"I didn't John." 

John ignored him and kept going, "that it wasn't a competition between Eliza and I, because you didn't feel the need to choose just one of us, but that you could love us both. That you would never leave me because of her." 

"She wasn't supposed to get pregnant." Alex argued, "I didn't mean for this to happen." 

John closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. When they focused on Alex, he looked away. "I need to leave." 

"John?" 

"I need to leave." He grabbed his coat and headed for the door, "please, when I get back, try and be at your fiancé's apartment instead." 

He slammed the door behind him and began walking through the cold New York streets. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, quickly dialing a number. 

"John?" A French accent lilted through the phone. 

"Hey Laf. Can I come over?" 

"Oui oui. Of course." They paused before asking, "is something wrong?" 

"Alex just broke up with me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He prayed Alex wouldn't be there, that Alex would have gone home in the night, wouldn't be so tired looking when he arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so sorry this was forever ago that I started. But, a lot happened. And this is a chapter I had written back then, and I wasn't expecting to post this, but I kept getting comments every once in a while. So I'll probably make this a three chapter, sorry.

John spent the night at Lafayette's. When he got up in the morning, he slipped out before they were awake to avoid questions. He knew they wouldn't directly ask, but he also knew how goddamn curious they were and that they were probably dying to know what happened. As he neared his door, he prayed that Alex wouldn't be there, that Alex wouldn't have stayed, maybe , just maybe that Alex would have the decency to leave him alone for once, that Alex wouldn't look like a mess because then John would feel bad for him, and in this moment, he couldn't afford that.

However, when he opened it, sure as hell, Alex was sitting there on the couch, head in his hands. He stood up quickly, too quickly honestly. He clearly hadn't slept all night, and had bags drooping under his eyes.

"John," he breathed.

"Alex."

"You didn't come back last night."

"So I take it you didn't leave then." John grumbled as he hung up his coat and hat.

"I just thought..." Alex mumbled only somewhat audible, "you know...maybe...that we could...I just think it could help...I mean...better than nothing—"

"Look." John said sharply cutting Alex off and demanding the attention. Alex gave it to him without any thought, biting his trembling lower lip. "Did you stay here to do something or are you just here to be here?"

"John—" Alex whined quietly.

"No." John frowned deeper, "do you have some reason to be here?"

"I wanted to finish talking,"

"I think we got everything we needed to spoken about."

"But—"

"Just because we didn't get to the conclusion you wanted doesn't mean that we aren't done."

"But you just ran out. You didn't even finish talking."

"I ran out there?" John exclaimed, eyes flashing in anger. "Excuse me, but I believe you are the one doing the running out. Not me. Because you are the one ending our relationship on the whim of your girlfriend, who may I remind you is only your girlfriend because I said she could be. Got it?"

"It's not a whim." Alex countered.

"That's all you got from that? Really?"

"I'm sorry." Alex whispered. "I should go."

John watched the door swing shut before breaking down and crying again. He couldn't believe that in 24 hours his eight year relationship had gone to shambles and his ex was already engaged and going to be a father.

 

 

Everything changed after that. He saw Alex maybe twice in the next month when Alex would stop by and pick stuff up. John's apartment became barren, and it was clear how much Alex's cluttery lifestyle had brought color and interest into their home. John shifted his work schedule, no longer needing to compliment Alex's and oppose Eliza's.

One day when he came home from work though, Eliza was sitting on his couch. Her pregnancy was starting to become visible, and he hated that image of her sitting there. Hated that every night she would be there, and Alex would come home and see her.

"What are you doing in my apartment?" He snapped.

"I wanted to talk to you. Actually, I wanted you to talk to Alex." She purred demurely.

"I don't have anything to say to either of you."

"John, Alex needs you right now. He's hurting."

"Maybe if he needed me so much," John growled, " _you_ wouldn't have told him he couldn't see me. Or maybe he would've realized for himself what a bad deal being with you was, or maybe he would've been content without pursuing you in the first place."

"He is going to be a father. He's stressed. He needs the support of his best friend."

"Best friend?" John seethed, "he hasn't been my best friend since he broke up with me. Tell him to call Lafayette or Hercules,"

"He spoke with Lafayette. He—"

" _they_ " he snapped.

"They," she rolled her eyes slightly, "wouldn't talk to him about his problems. They only lectured him. And bombarded him with questions."

"Alright listen to me." John butted in, "you don't get to walk into my apartment, blame me for what you did, call me a bad ex-boyfriend for not supporting my ex through his engagement and your pregnancy, misgender my friend, and have the nerve to act inconvenienced to use the correct pronouns for them."

"You are overreacting John—"

"I need you to leave."

"John, really?"

"What more could you want from me Eliza? You have Alex. You have the marriage, you have the baby. What do you want?"

"Here." She held out her hand, giving him a piece of paper. "Consider it." And with that she left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He set the page down, planning to ignore it. He really had planned to go about moving on without giving it another thought, but he picked up his phone and dialed the number.

The paper was a wedding invitation. Just a regular one like everyone else was getting. Not even a special note. Or so he thought. A little scrawl in Alexander's handwriting was in the bottom corner. 

_Please call me. I want to talk. Eliza doesn't know I did this, I just, I need to._

The number was written under it as if John hadn't had that number memorized for ten years. He set the page down, planning to ignore it. He really had planned to go about moving on without giving it another thought, but he picked up his phone and dialed the number.

After all this wasn't like Alex's other attempts at contact. He didn't sound eloquent and like he was trying too hard. He sounded desperate, and the writing was so different.

The phone rang three times, and right before John thought better of himself and hung up, Alex picked up, "hello?" Alex asked overly-hopeful. 

"Hi…you, uh," he took a deep breath and started over, "you wanted me to call?" 

"Yeah, I um, well actually the phone probably isn't the best place, meet for coffee?" 

"Sure, I'll be at the regular place in ten minutes." 

 

When he got there Alex was already there with two coffees and an open book. John was headed to get cream and sugar when Alex looked up and gestured him over, "no need, I got your regular, one cream, two sugar." John smiled despite himself at the small act. After all it's not like it should be surprising that Alex knew his coffee order. 

"So...?" John prompted when Alex didn't say anything. 

"Um, I wanted to talk about us." 

"Alex, we've been over this; there is no us." 

"That's not what I want for us." 

"It was a few weeks ago." 

"No it wasn't." Alex argued, "when I said yes to Eliza I wasn't choosing her over you—" 

"You've got a funny way of showing it—" 

"Wait." Alex held up his hand, "please, I didn't choose Eliza over you. I chose my child over either of you. If I had to choose you or Eliza, I'd choose you." 

"But even if you didn't mean to, you did Alex. You did and you can't change that." 

"But John," Alex murmured, "what if I didn't give you up?" 

"Alex, you can't just give up your relationship with Eliza." 

"I'm not." He resumed to say, "I'm just saying, I could see both of you." 

"No." John said, shaking his head and moving to stand up, "I'm not letting you cheat on her. Remember? She's having your child." 

"It's not cheating—" 

"Does she know you're here?" When Alex shook his head, John continued, "I can't do this with you. I can't be the other man. I won't do that to your child. And you shouldn't either." 

"She wants us to be friends. She's hinted at other things." 

"She told you to end it. I don't think she is hinting at you to be with me on the side." 

"She realized how unhappy I was." Alex argued, "she wants me to be happy, and if being with you does that, she doesn't care as long as she doesn't have to hear about it." 

"I'll think about it." John sighed. "So...I hear you talked to Laf?"

"Yeah." Alex mumbled, "they were, um, they weren't happy with me. They were more angry than you." 

"Of course they were." John huffed, "you know how they are about their friends. They're like Angelica about that." 

"Angelica isn't happy about it either. But she is mad at Eliza more than me." 

John nodded. "I have to get going, but when do you want to meet again?" 

"Tomorrow?" Alex asked, John nodded, "I'll be at our—your—apartment at six. I'll bring dinner." 

"See you then." 

 

John sat on his couch thinking about his situation. He had never intended to become the other man. He hadn't intended for anything in the last months to happen, but—but to be a secret relationship that Alex has on the side. And what happens once the baby is born, will Alex still want him around, or will he just want to live the one life with his wife and baby. God, Alex was getting married, how had he forgotten that. Sure, they could stay "friends" and people would suspect, but it's not like they'd know. It's not like there would be illegitimate children or a sham of a marriage. But still, what would he get out of this, one evening a week, maybe a night every once in a while, less as the child got older, no chance at the family he had always dreamt of. But, he'd get Alex—at least somewhat—he'd have the love of his life still with him. He'd have a relationship. But no one would know, except Laf maybe, and they would pester him to no end about removing himself from it. He should've asked for time to think, he couldn't—he had to—he didn't know what he wanted yet. 

The knock on the door startled him out of his thoughts harshly. But there Alex was dressed nicely, in a starched shirt crisply pressed and in his hand he held a picnic basket. 

Before Alex had even time to set the basket on the table, John jumped in with a question, "where does Eliza think you are?" 

"She knows I'm here." He mumbled.

"she doesn't know all the context I assume?"

John frowned deeply causing Alex to wince and look down. "I'm sorry." 

"I know." John stated firmly, neither disbelieving, nor forgiving. "Look, we need to talk about how this relationship would work." 

Alex sat the basket aside when he realized that this wasn't going to be the romantic dinner he had hoped for. "Ok." 

"For starters, what would I be? When would you make the time for me? How long are you willing to keep this up?" 

"You'd be my love, my boyfriend, same as always—"

"No, not same as always." John argued, "secret boyfriend. The mistress, the _other man_ "

"That's not what I want John."

"But Alex, this isn't just wishes and wants, this is the cards we're dealing with at the moment. Sure, they're shitty, but it's what we've got to work with." 

"I could see you often. If Eliza accepts that we are friends, she won't mind me over here frequently." 

"And when the baby comes?" 

"What about it?" Alex asked innocently. 

"When the baby comes, are you going to leave me? Will she play the card that gets you skipping nights with me, spending time with her and your family? And stop visiting and end it with me?"

"No! John I'm not giving you up in this!" 

"You were so willing to just two months ago. To leave me for your child. And right now before the child is born, it might seem like having me on the side is just betraying Eliza and skipping on time with me. But when the baby is born, you're going to be needed there all the time, will you have time for work, a baby, a wife, and a boyfriend?" 

"I could marry you." 

"Excuse me?" John rolled his eyes, "we are trying to have a conversation about what could happen, not what could have happened." 

"We could go to Maryland. I could marry you." 

"Alex—" 

"I could—" 

"No, Alex." John cut him off, "bigamy is a class three felony. You'd be a felon, felons can't vote, let alone be Secretary of State. Me knowing about both marriages could make me a felon. Evidence would make Eliza able to be prosecuted, and your child wouldn't have anything left." 

Alex lowered his head, "what if, what if I didn't marry Eliza though."

"Alex, what are you talking about?" 

"I—I don't want to marry her. I mean, maybe if the circumstances were different. Maybe if the relationship had worked out, but I don't want to marry her. I want to end the relationship. I want custody of our child but not marriage." 

"Alex...?"

"John, I want out of the relationship. Since she kicked you out, she hasn't been the same, she won't talk to me." 

"Alex, you need to talk to her. Do you know how hard custody would be for you to get?" 

"Why? I have a solid income, much more substantial than her, my job history is more stable, she rarely holds jobs for long. And I have the best lawyer in the country." 

"You know that I can't be your lawyer because of bias." 

"I'm sure you have a friend, I can pay the fee, that won't be a problem." 

"That's not the problem. I'm sure there is a lawyer who owes me a favor anyways. But Alex, I don't think you could win in court." 

"Why not?" Alex looked up like losing hadn't occurred to him.

"She's the mother first of all. Secondly, you are the one having gay relations with a man on the side. What jury will think that's suitable for a baby? They'll capitalize on this too. A gay man destroying a suitably perfect straight marriage with a baby on the way." 

"We aren't even married. It's not a perfect straight marriage." He looked up at John and stopped suddenly, "why are you so set on this not happening?" 

"I'm not, it just, it can't happen if it's gonna end soon and you'll be off with your family, and I'll be left with nothing." 

"Is there something you're not telling me?" 

John sighed, "you know, my father cheated on my mother twice. I was the result of the first one. He slept with my madre on the side. He ended up with me, a Puerto Rican son that he never wanted. I lived with my madre for the first six years, but then she died. I had to move in with my father. Suddenly I had three younger siblings who I'd never met, a father who hated me, and a step-mom who I was a constant reminder to of my father's disloyalty. Those first two years, I befriended my siblings, but my parents wouldn't talk to me much. Then the second affair came to light, much more publicly. They had passed me off as an adopted nephew, but this time the woman went to the press about it."

"John," 

"She took to me after that. She felt the need to take care of me. Maybe it was to get back at my father mildly, to see the two of us together. It worked. That's why he sent me to school in London. It hurt my mother so much. It hurt me and my siblings so much." 

"John, please, it's not like that."

"I can't do this Alex. Do you know how much it hurt to be the hidden secret child?"

"That won't be a problem for us—" Alex started. 

"Why? Because we won't have a family? Well, I won't. You will. And not just me. Do you know how much my step-mom was hurt. And my siblings. And oh-God my madre, God bless her soul, she ached every day that I had to be raised as a secret, that she was living and raising me on secret money." 

"John, please, it's not the same situation." 

"Alex, think about your child. If they knew you were seeing me on the side, slipping out every once in a while to make out with me and sleep with me. I don't care if you don't want this, either start things with me for real, or not, but Eliza would need to know, or not be your fiancé first." 

"I can't do that." Alex whispered. 

"Ok, then there's your answer on our relationship."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Maria." 
> 
> "Pardon?" 
> 
> "Maria Reynolds. That's my name."

Alex didn't completely leave John's life after that no matter how hard John tried. He still called and left messages begging John to call back. A second wedding invitation arrived in the mail with a note begging him to come to the wedding.

 

He wasn't planning on it, but on the night of the wedding he changed his mind and did end up going. He saw Alex holding a pregnant Eliza close to him, smiling brilliantly, and excused himself, scooting past the guests with the excuse of the bathroom. He didn't return. He couldn't bring himself to go back in there after everything that had happened. Seeing Alex hurt too much, but seeing Eliza with him hurt so much more. The fact that she had won, that she got to keep Alex, was too much. He had to get out of there. Instead of going back, he headed to the nearest bar to get as drunk as he could. All his friends were at the wedding, so drinking alone seemed to be the only option. 

He sat at the bar and ordered a couple shots. A woman in a red dress came up and sat next to him and after he didn't talk, she started, "hello there." 

"I'm not interested." He gruffly replied. 

"Oh trust me honey, I know." She laughed. He looked up ready to snarl about assumptions, but she had a playful gleam in her eyes which she rolled dramatically at his expression, and her curly hair seemed so lively that he was entranced. 

"So...?" He prompted. 

"You seem upset?" 

"That's one way to put it." He grumbled. 

"I saw you leave the wedding. So you must be John then?" 

He practically jumped at that, "excuse me?" 

"You're not the only ex sweetheart." 

"He never mentioned you." 

"Oh, he mentioned you. That's for sure." She rolled her eyes. "He talked and talked about you. Me, however, I was the real secret." 

"You?" John questioned. 

"I was his fling about a month ago." 

"A month ago?" 

"Yep, a week after you broke it off with him." 

"He broke it off with me:" John corrected.

"Alright," she agreed easily, "so I've heard Alex's side, I'll hear yours too." 

"It doesn't matter now." John took another shot, and reached for a third, but she stopped him. 

"Sure it does. You're still hurting, aren't you?" John huffed a harsh laugh, nodding, "then it matters. To hell with whatever Alex did to you!" 

"He broke it off with me when Eliza told him to when the news about the pregnancy happened." John began, "did he tell you that? Or blame it on me?" 

"He told me that in fewer words." 

"He wanted me back, but still wanted the baby and he couldn't have both. What jury would give him a baby when he's with me. And after he realized that, I told him Eliza had to know about us, I wouldn't be a dirty secret. I wouldn't do that to his kids. I wouldn't be the second generation to be the mistress in a relationship." 

"And he chose Eliza again?" 

"I told him that he could have us both, but she had to know about me. And he said he couldn't do that, so I told him I couldn't do the relationship."

"Ah, so really, you didn't run out on him." 

"Not in the slightest." He paused, "except maybe tonight at the wedding." 

"Hey, we can't all be happy supporting figures to the happy groom." 

"What's your story?" 

She grinned mischievously, "I was born and raised—"

"Story with Alex? If you'd still like to tell me your life story later, that's fine, but that's not what I was angling for." 

"I know," she rolled her eyes, "Alex and I met at a bar, and we hit it off pretty well. He knew about my marriage, or sham of one anyways," she winked at John, which in the context felt rather odd, "and I knew about his engagement and breakup with you. We were together on and off for a while there, but then he realized he needed to get his shit together for the wedding and dropped me. He woke up and realized how stupid he'd been to sleep with me when he had a perfect fiancé and baby on the way." 

"Eliza isn't that great." John grumbled.

Nothing was said for a short while while they both thought about what a mess their lives had become in such a short period of time. 

"I think I'm pregnant." She said, finally breaking the silence. But she wasn't finished,she kept going, "I wasn't sure, but I took a couple of tests. That's why I'm not drinking." 

"Alex's I assume?" 

"Only man I've been with since my husband. Haven't seen him in two years. He moved out of the country and remarried. I've started the nullification paperwork to void our marriage." 

"Have you told Alex?" John squeaked out. 

"No." She looked up sharply, "God, I'm not even twenty six, and I'm going to be a single mother to a baby whose father is getting married to another woman." 

"You don't have to keep it." 

"I'm well aware of my options." She huffed, "but thanks mr. for letting me choose what to do with my body, which your ex fucking screwed up." 

"He's been doing that a lot." 

"What do you think though?" 

"From a legal standpoint, getting Alex to sign off on abortion or adoption or childcare would help in the long run. Otherwise he could later sue you for aborting a baby he wasn't told of, get custody of a baby who has already been adopted, or sue you for custody. And he'd keep it on the downlow. Pay you quietly, probably wouldn't sue for custody." 

"I know. And perhaps, that's the worst part." She spoke softly, rubbing a circle on her belly, "That he'd have two kids on the way at the same time, and one, he'd be willing to leave you for, and one, nothing, besides hush money for me to not tell the world about the secretary of treasury's illegitimate child." 

"I'm sure he'd love the kid." John said blankly searching for words that might actually help. 

"Yeah, I'm sure if he allowed himself a second look at my baby he'd see how great they could be, but would he? He's got Eliza's baby."

"Tell you what, whatever you decide to do, give me a call, I can help you out. I can't legally represent you against Alex, given out sexual and romantic history, but I've got some friends who are great family court lawyers. Here." He pulled a business card from his pocket jotting down his home phone on it as well. "Call me. I'd love to talk as well."

He turned to leave as she called out after him, "Maria."

"Pardon?"

"Maria Reynolds. That's my name."

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I'm not sure whether I will continue with this or not, so if you have any input, please comment.


End file.
